


Kilig

by zhanshan076



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhanshan076/pseuds/zhanshan076
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Kudos: 2





	Kilig

*失忆蝴蝶 番外

*Kilig 塔加拉语，形容喜欢一个人好似胃里有成千上万只蝴蝶翩翩，一张嘴就要全部飞出来一样的醉醺醺、麻酥酥感。

-1-  
  
「姐姐，我们一起逃走吧。」  
  
裴珠泫又做了相同的梦。  
  
梦里她即将站上灯光绚烂的舞台。突然康涩琪摘掉耳返转过身抓住她的手，笑眯眯地这样说。  
  
她就也笑起来，没来得及说好，也没有拒绝，被牵着跟着对方穿过人群，再不管不顾地往外跑。  
  
没有尽头跑啊跑。她气喘吁吁地低下了头，跑到直不起腰却没有说累，看着熟悉的闪过的一条条街道，喊你慢一点。你要去哪里。  
  
…我们要去哪里。  
  
她又问一遍。没有人回答。  
  
害怕地抬头，已经没有人在抓住她的手。  
  
  
惊醒之后看见的是康涩琪安稳的睡颜。她难得地看上去睡得很好，侧身面对着自己，手乖乖地并在胸前，让人心软得紧。  
  
搭上去摸她的脸，帮她掖好被子，那样看了一会儿，再抬手擦去额前的冷汗，起身倒水。  
  
  
看完那封信之后，裴珠泫唯一的记忆是自己躺在康涩琪的床上做的这个梦，醒来莫名其妙挂着泪。后来纠结了几天还是拿着行程表去偷偷问朴秀荣，你觉得我应不应该去好。  
  
“姐姐想去就去啊。为什么要问我？”  
  
朴秀荣近乎是怜悯地皱眉。她不知所措地沉默。  
  
“涩琪姐姐会很开心的。如果你想去。”  
  
少有地坐近拉住她的手，朴秀荣说，“你这样想，涩琪姐姐已经会很开心了。”  
  
于是选在生日那天和大家说是去日本度假。看着机窗外面缥缈的云，她又觉得好笑。时间和借口都来得荒谬，无非是在骗一个心安理得。  
  
即将降落的时候只堪堪闭眼双手交叠握紧，没有其他依托，才察觉已经很久没有和康涩琪坐在一起过。  
  
可是又是为什么要骗自己呢。  
  
  
回到床边，康涩琪已经迷迷糊糊地循着声响醒来，扭开床头的灯扭看着她。  
  
开了灯，还是看不清她的表情。现在梦又戏剧性地再做一遍，唯一的想法是把康涩琪在梦里说的话开口说给她听。  
  
她越过康涩琪的身子把灯关掉，被水润过的声音在黑夜里清澈到透明。  
  
“我们一起逃走吧。”  
  
她对康涩琪说。  
  
  
“现在不算吗？”  
  
阔别很久的，她听见对方笑出声。  
  
“现在就是啦。我们已经逃走了啊。”  
  
“嗯。也对。”  
  
月光早已从单人公寓的窗帘缝里钻进来，她攀上去，头搁在对方的肩。  
  
“姐姐。”康涩琪小心翼翼地怀抱住她，过了许久又小心翼翼地开口，“你呢… 其实不用可怜我。”  
  
  
“……康涩琪。”  
  
受惊的兔子猛地抬头，眼眶不知怎的在那一瞬间委屈得彻底，从未用过如此颤抖的声线叫她的名字。  
  
“你记住。”  
  
“我没有在可怜你。”  
  
裴珠泫盯着她，拂开头发。

在锁骨咬下去。

“你记住。”

康涩琪感受到痛却一声不吭，然后把她的手轻轻放开。  
  
裴珠泫借着光隐隐约约看到康涩琪点头的轮廓，再乖乖躺下，转身背对她。

“很晚了，姐姐。睡吧。”  
  
敬语是很刺耳的难听。  
  
像大海，能容纳她所有的一切。实际退潮之后会露出刺猬保护自己的尖刺。只是怕硌疼来人，不声不响地往后退，缩作一团以温柔躲避，反而更难靠近。  
  
或许在梦里一直跟着她就好了，裴珠泫想。  
  
不应该问要去哪里。  


-2-  
  
春日的日本，樱花总是开得烂漫。三月底四月初，正是最好的赏樱时节，粉色的花瓣参参差差，叠在眼里温柔得像恋人的吻。  
  
“去看樱花吧。” 等康涩琪醒来，听到的第一句话是这个。她应声说好。

换衣服时她摸到自己的锁骨，昨晚的痛感还在徘徊，寻不到出口。  
  
肩并肩站在树下，用裴珠泫带来的那天压住信的胶片机照相，知道对方十有八九是读过了信，心情有些异样，却始终不敢提起。  
  
好似从来没有过，或者已经很久没有过这样子的经历了。久到她快忘掉。只有两个人，只有她们两个人，没有口罩围巾和已经和肌肤牵扯在一起的、无缝的面具的掩饰，没有镜头没有观众没有这个世界上其他的东西，像平凡的二三十代人一样地拥有着属于自己的时间。  
  
她们运气很好，不用北上南下，正好赶上了当地樱花全盛的这几天。康涩琪偷偷看裴珠泫，拍完花之后还拍着天空，最后意料之外地把手机镜头对准她拍了几张。  
  
“也帮我拍一张。”  
  
她站在樱花树下面笑弯了眼。康涩琪走远些透过相机取景框看，感觉到自己的心在有力地跳动。  
  
“好啦。”  
  
“你也过来。”  
  
裴珠泫招招手，又叫路过的人帮忙拿手机拍，是挽她的姿势。  
  
心跳又快了一点。  
  
“好不好看？”  
  
“……樱花没有姐姐漂亮。”  
  
凑过去看照片，两人异口同声。  
  
“呀，真是。”裴珠泫听到，轻拍她一下，甚至不好意思地低头去翻相册，手指划过去又划回。  
  
康涩琪原本还微妙的尴尬于自己的一时嘴快，看着她低下去的脑袋，嘴角又翘起来。  
  
好像真的坐上了时光机。  
  
  
游走在浪漫与现实之间的人总是很矛盾。一方面渴求浪漫，一方面又很能接受现实。浪漫是脑际里无限的憧憬和欲望，明明很想拥有，但总会被现实打败而妥协。  
  
所以康涩琪在一次次美好的想象里学会了面对遗憾，甚至在坦然自若地全盘皆收后怀疑，自己可能也搞不懂自己得病的原因。  
  
丢掉了对浪漫的希冀。所以才会把心思收好，放在最底。  
  
然而珠泫姐姐出现在异国他乡的她眼帘的那一瞬间开始，她突然感觉有那么一点更接近到了幸福的模样。哪怕这样无法分类的情感分泌的也是相同让人兴奋的多巴胺，内心因症状久未上浮的气泡扑腾，被好不容易地悄悄压下去，是藏不住的样子。  
  
她想，会不会好呢。  
  
这个念头带着一个大泡泡猛地露出海面。不敢再多想，回神搭上裴珠泫伸出的手。  
  
  
裴珠泫看来，康涩琪是一副惯常的闪躲模样，又有些区别。非要描述的话，大概是犹豫少了几分。手回握住她的时候，终于去添了份自己的气力。  
  
她想，会不会好呢。  


临行前朴秀荣拿着那台胶片相机进房，径直把它放进行李箱里，压在裴珠泫收纳信封的文具袋上。  
  
裴珠泫抬眼看她，有着心事被发觉的错愕。  
  
朴秀荣帮她搭把手，整理衣物。  
  
斟酌一会，“那个，姐姐……我说。”

裴珠泫停下手中的动作。

“其实我觉得这是一场特别的折返跑。”  
  
“涩琪姐姐是选手。姐姐你是起点，也是终点。”  
  
“从起点出发，跑到终点，一直跑来跑去，其实两边都是姐姐你。但是中间长长的那一段，就会距离你很远。”  
  
“我也不知道你们要比什么啦，总之这一轮看上去是涩琪姐姐输了。”  
  
“现在进行到第二轮，你们交换位置了。姐姐不是游戏女王吗，应该知道怎么赢吧？”  
  
说完难得地给了裴珠泫一个拥抱。直截了当，是她的风格。松开后直勾勾地盯，发现对方惊讶得瞪大眼睛僵直身子。  
  
姐姐真是笨蛋。朴秀荣想，叹声气，还是说出口。  
  
“中间那一段。”  
  
“姐姐你要比涩琪姐姐跑得更快哦。”  
  
然后看着裴珠泫仍然诧异的样子，如释重负，笑嘻嘻地走开。  
  
  
细雨微风，花雨纷纷扬扬地轻轻落下来。日语的桜吹雪大抵如此。康涩琪想把这一幕好好记录，四处流转眼波，眼睛愉悦地弯出一个细微的弧度，抿住嘴，认认真真的样子。  
  
裴珠泫在日本停留过几十上百次，也没有闲暇这样好好看过花。亦很久没有和那人十指相扣，甚至有点紧张。和康涩琪并肩，瞥见对方水润润的眼睛，宽慰地低头把手再握紧一些。  
  
她一开始想，人和花都是一样，没有机缘，跑慢了或者是跑快了，都会错过她们满开的时间。

但又有些差别。没有看到的花来年会再开。哪怕景致不同，各色各样的，春夏秋冬一年四季，总是会有下次。  
  
  
应该会好的吧。  
  
只要她跑快一点就好。  
  
  
-3-

裴珠泫没有见过康涩琪吃药的时候。

出门时没有带伞，虽说是小雨也容易感冒，回到公寓即刻让对方先去洗澡。她在厨房忙活，仿佛为了眼见为实，抽出几分钟跑去拉开康涩琪那一侧的床头柜，看见满抽屉的瓶瓶罐罐。

黄的红的紫的，圆粒，胶囊。更多的是白色。

眉间的皱起直到她们面对面坐下吃饭也没平褪，康涩琪垂下眼看着汤不知发生了什么。

“今天吃药了吗？”

康涩琪正在把一大口裴珠泫做的辣炒年糕塞到嘴里，听到她问。吃得太急，呛到咳嗽起来，裴珠泫就递水杯到她脸前，她喝着水小幅度地摆手。

“是不是会很难受？”

康涩琪眨眨眼，以为她说的是现在，立马摇头。想了会珠泫姐姐的意思，再喝一口水，“不会啦。也还好，药总是要吃的。”

裴珠泫停住咀嚼的动作。她还没有见过纯白色的蝴蝶，也期盼最好不要见。

“……那么，可以停掉吗。有没有这个可能？”

会好吗。这次是裴珠泫问她。

其实发病是什么征兆，什么症状，康涩琪说不清。吃药的话，只是每次吞咽下去要就着一大瓶水。其中一种最常见的并发症是胃会收敛一小会儿，像翻涌暴风雨之前的水面暗潮汹汹，最后在某刻忽地掀起风，她的世界就天旋地转。膝盖上的淤青是日常练舞造成，更是她失重般跪在马桶前或者飘在地板上的无法忽视的证据。

有些好笑的是其他症状会让她每一次感受到痛苦之后又很快忘掉，一遍又一遍重复又很快忘掉。忘掉什么，什么都忘掉该多好，她总是这样想。

裴珠泫一直看着，等她的回答。她也看着对方，于是脑袋空空真的像什么都忘掉，“今天可能可以不用吃。”

“那就今天。先试一试，我陪你。”

淅淅沥沥的水伴随着电闪雷鸣更频繁而响亮。裴珠泫生涩地眨眨眼爬上康涩琪的床，坐在她身边。两个人就靠着枕头呆呆地坐住不动，听雨声拍来拍去，划动刺亮的手机屏幕又关掉。两人中的谁觉得有些尴尬还是无聊，去把大灯按灭，留下昏黄的床头灯，像极了飞蛾都会奋不顾身扑向的一盏。

裴珠泫又光着脚下去点燃早上顺路买回来的香薰。薰衣草味和她刚刚用的、康涩琪在这个季节惯用的柑橘沐浴乳香气混在一起，却让她联想到一汪雾霭重重，让她甘愿脱不开身的沼泽。

闪光炸开的一瞬间她条件反射地紧闭双眼捂住耳朵，雷打出轰轰的声响，本来很小的身子缩得更小。感受到另一双手带着更凉的体温和细密的汗覆过来，她跳动的心就更加炙热，轻轻扯开被子让自己更容易地钻进康涩琪怀里。

她的脚趾轻轻蹭过康涩琪的小腿线条靠过去。许是被她披散在颈间的发蹭得有些痒，康涩琪小心地调整着姿势，但手还是轻轻贴着她的耳朵。

不知道是谁先、也不知道是怎么开始，裴珠泫反应过来时发现自己的手又碰到了康涩琪漂亮得马上要高飞的蝴蝶骨。对方的手从兔子耳朵滑到她的下颚，虔诚地捧住，就那样看着她。黄颜色的光此刻劈里啪啦地燃起了火苗，她在激烈的纯净的红色里伸出自己红色的舌，交换到一个温柔的湿答答的吻。

裴珠泫觉得自己要溺毙在这片沼泽里了。白色的衣服白色的被单全部都被沼泽吞掉，她赤裸着身体，想抓住什么的手就到处寻找同样赤裸着的康涩琪，用涂满红色指甲油的手划出血痕的样子和飞蛾扑火时没有差别。

她是一台钢琴。康涩琪是这个世界上、她的大海里最伟大的钢琴师，比1900更加伟大。她的指尖，她的唇，她的一切落到哪里，裴珠泫身上的那一处琴键就会弹奏出她想听到的声音。她要哪里抬起来哪里弯下去都可以，这台钢琴和她从身到心契合得彻彻底底，并且只会为她只能由她去演奏。演奏出世界上最美妙又最难以言说的乐曲。

康涩琪觉得她的胃在迅疾变化的海里搅，取代呕吐实感的是舌尖到气管再到肺部，最后循环到全身上下所有细胞的酥麻难耐，她只要一张嘴，蝴蝶就会全部跑出来。演奏的最高境界是钢琴师和钢琴融为一体，分不清也无需分清。康涩琪也成了一台钢琴，雨点啪嗒啪嗒的打在窗上发出闷响，混着啪嗒啪嗒的雨声她的泪也啪嗒啪嗒地掉，掉在哪一台琴身，跪在床沿飘在白色的床单上，发出真挚的喟叹。

就像蝴蝶轻轻拍几下翅膀也能引起远方海上的风暴。她没有吃药，却觉得裴珠泫就是她赖以存活的药剂。

紫色的薰衣草味混着终究降临到她世界的罗曼蒂克的气息在演奏的尾声被感知。她凑过去亲裴珠泫，每根手指轮着，啄一下再啄一下。连绵的雨终于散开，裴珠泫的腿也许是不经意地蹭过她敏感的肌肤，四面八方的潮湿就涌过来，她想自己是不是在春天新翻的泥土里嗅到了新草萌芽的香气。

海面一片平静。

“我爱的是你。”

康涩琪不敢张口，怕胃里那千百万只蝴蝶跑出来把她们床边的，海面上唯一的那团黄色红色紫色的火扑灭，就对着裴珠泫笑，笑到盈满的泪流经相同的地方冲洗着彼此残余的泪痕。

她难以置信地大口呼吸。

“我爱你。”

裴珠泫捧着她的脸，再掉进去。

-4-

「姐姐，想和你亲口说我爱你，但是总是很难说出口。

我不明白自己为什么会这样，为什么呢，你能不能告诉我。」

「珠泫姐姐，我爱你。」

「我爱的是你。

我爱你。」


End file.
